Aladdin White and the Seven Girls part 17: Deceived/Jafar Disguised Himself
(Later that night at Jafar's Palace he came to his lair to tell Eris on the wall with his jewel box that Rose give to him.) *Jafar: Magic Eris on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all? (He Asked but Eris Answered) *Eris: Over the seven jeweled hills beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Seven Girls dwells Aladdin, fairest one of all. *Jafar: Aladdin lies dead in the forest. The Huntsgirl has brought me proof. (He opens the jewel box and saw the heart) Behold his heart. *Eris: Aladdin still lives, the fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand. *Jafar: What?! The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked! (after he close he came down into a deep cover with rats looking at Jafar the rats follower him down the stair down below is a dungeon from Jafar's Palace in the door there was a laboratory in a skull head there a bird named Gale sleeping after he slamed the door the bird woke up and Jafar Angry) The Heart of a pig! The blundering broad! (He throw the jewel box and Gale got scared) I'll go myself to the Girl's cottage in a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect. (he pick up a disguise book and he put on a table) Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness, change my kingly raiment to a beggar's cloak. Mummy Dust to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. (First he tab the black of night to a cup of water) To age my voice, an old wizard's cackle. (Second he spin the key and the bubble came going this to the water then there was a cackling on it) To whiten my hair, a Laughing of of fright. (Third he a smoke on the water then a smoke ghost cackle) A blast of wind to fan my hate! (forth the wind blow at the water but the wind got blow at Gale after the candle light blow out to) A thunderbolt (And Finaly he use some Thunder Rumbling on the water) to mix it well. (in the water there was a face of Jafar) Now, begin thy magic evil. (He drink the magic Potion and the glass fell to the ground then a glass shattering him then he gasping the room was spining then a color string because Jafar is Transform after that color bubbles came out to the cloud then there was a Thunder Cracking then Jafar was on the cloud to and his Gray hair has Turn into black after that his hand has turn old hand to) Look! My hands! (There was another thunder and then a bottom of water came up after that the bubbles was gone then there was a shadow on the wall then there was a In Raspy Voice) *The Joker: (IN RASPY VOICE) My voice! My voice. (Cackling after that he Reveal that Jafar was Transform into The Joker) A perfect disguise. (Cackling) (after his face was reveal Gale was scared of it and she hide in a skull head and saw The Joker's Evil Plan) And now. . .A special sort of death for one so fair. What shall it be? Ah! (after he saw something In the book, Gale jump out of the book) A Poisoned apple! Sleeping Death. (Chuckling) (Reading: One taste of the Poisoned Apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Snow White Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes